Chapter 1/Getting Intel
Stratagem (Cargo shuttle) Hoshi is still confused by what is going on then she walks over to John and sits in the chair next to him. We should be safe for now John says as he looks at the console then at Hoshi. She still looks at him. Captain Martin why am I here in a shuttle with you? Hoshi asked as she looks at him. He snickers and puts the shuttle on auto-pilot. Its John remember I've not been called Captain Martin in oh 3 years now John says as he looks at her. She looks around the shuttle. How did I get here? Hoshi says as she looks at him. He looks at her again. I told you we escaped from the prison on Cheron near the Coalsack Nebula John says as he looks at her then goes back to the console. She looks at herself. I wonder what happened to me Hoshi says as she's looking at herself and the outfit she's wearing. He snickers a bit. The Terran Empire put you in prison along with me John says as he looks at the console. She's shocked by this. The Empire would never put me in prison I am their Empress they worship me Hoshi says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Well, they did after they won the war with the Federation John says as he's not happy about what happened to his friends and family. She's surprised by that. We won the war with the Federation Hoshi says as she looks at him. He nods. We got word of a massive Terran assault fleet headed for Earth we scrambled every ship we had but we couldn't stop them they blew through our defenses and took me prisoner destroyed the Enterprise and Intrepid and then sent out an Omega bomb and destroyed Earth and the moon killed everyone I cared about but it didn't stop there, after they won the war they went after the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and Bajorans and turned them into slaves and Grand Admiral Halliwell is the Emperor of the Empire now he had you thrown under a bus your highness John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We are in the process or where in the process of making an Omega bomb it wasn't suppose to be ready yet Hoshi says as she looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders. Later that night Hoshi is asleep as John wakes up and injects a powerful sleeping med into her system he gets up and looks at the screen. Kadan John says as he looks into the screen. Commander Kadan presses the button and the back of the shuttle opens up and John walks out onto the cargo bay of the Enterprise-E and Commander Kadan, Admiral Kira, Commander Sato, and Doctor Crusher are waiting for him. Thanks John says as he looks at Beverly. She takes the hypospray as Typhuss turns to John. How is it going in there says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. So, far so good she believes the Empire defeated the Federation but she seems hesitate to believe that she was put in prison John says as he and Typhuss are walking from the cargo bay. (Space, sector 887, five days earlier) The Enterprise flies through the debris field of a Federation battlegroup that was defeated by the Empire. Captain's log stardate 68793.2, after dropping off Admiral Kira on Bajor we've been ordered by Starfleet to retrieve a Klingon cloaking device believed to be the one that was immune to the Breen energy dampeners. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The crew are at their consoles working when Lieutenant Sito chimes in. Captain sensors are picking up ship bearing 119 mark 889 its a Terran warship Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console read outs. Captain Martin gets up from Captain's chair with Commander Kadan next to him. Wonder why their here? Commander Kadan says as she looks at the screen as it shows a Nebula class ship. Captain Martin then gets an idea. Can they pick us up Sito Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at her console and shakes her head. No, sir it seems that the debris field is screening us from their sensors Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. Captain Martin looks at Kadan then at McCabe. Matt ready quantum phasers and standby to fire on my orders target weapons, engines, coms, and shields only Captain Martin says as he and Kadan go back to their chairs. (Nebula class, main bridge, red alert) The Captain is at his chair giving orders to the crew as Empress Sato is there on the bridge watching them when the ship shakes. What was that Empress Sato says as she's hanging onto the Captain's chair. Sir its the Federation flagship they've taken out our coms and engines and weapons and now our shields the young tactical officer says as he's looking at his console's read outs. (Space) The Enterprise fires quantum phasers at the Nebula class starship hitting its engines as its port nacelle vents drive plasma. (Main bridge, red alert) This is Captain John Martin of the Federation starship Enterprise prepare to be boarded Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Commander Kadan and Lieutenant Commander McCabe leaves for transporter room 2. (Space, debris field) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid are in the debris field with the Nebula class vessel next to the Enterprise. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Admiral Kira and Commander Sato welcome back John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Hoshi. Thank you Captain, its good to be back says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hoshi walks onto the Enterprise amazed by it. Wow so this is Enterprise isn't Hoshi says as she looks around the transporter room. Typhuss and John looks at her. Did she come from the 22nd century? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Four years ago the Intrepid was pulled into an alternate 22nd century in an alternate reality where we found the Enterprise (NX-01) under attack by the Xindi we fought them off, Hoshi and Amanda Cole wanted to stay with us when we went back to this century says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at her. Hmmm, so Hoshi I've got the records of the Enterprise's upgrades to the com system and UTs John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. I've been wondering when Starfleet would upgrade it that damn thing gave me a lot of issues when we used it a lot Hoshi says as she walks out of the transporter room with a guard as an escort. John looks at Typhuss. She's uh eager does she know that this universe's Hoshi Sato was murdered along with her husband and kids? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Yes of course she does why do you ask says Typhuss as he looks at John. Just wondering how she took it John says as he and Typhuss walked out of the transporter room to head to the brig on deck 8. She was shocked at first but she clamed down after that says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods at him as they walked into the turbolift. (Turbolift) Deck 8 brig Captain Martin says as he commands the computer to take them to deck 8. Typhuss looks at him. Why are we going to the brig? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him well we got a very special prisoner John says as the lift stops and they head to the brig. (Deck 8, brig) Both Typhuss and John walk into the brig and sees Empress Sato sitting on the cot with her legs crossed. Why am I here let me go Captain Martin ah, Admiral Kira Empress Sato says as she looks at him. How the mighty have fallen says Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato enjoying having her in the brig. She gets up and looks at him. Shut up Empress Sato says as she looks at him. Captain Martin looks at her. I wanna know where you're building the Omega bomb Captain Martin looks at her. She looks at him. I don't know what you're talking about Captain Empress Sato says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. The hell you don't Captain Martin says as he looks at her behind the force field. (Deck 1, observation Lounge) I've been reviewing most of that ship's records but some were erased when we boarded the ship Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the Senior Staff. I can help with that I was able to reconstruct a manifest from the Ossaarian pirate base that stole our supplies when we first entered the Expanse and was crippled by anomalies with your permission Admiral Commander Sato says as she looks at Lieutenant Sito then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Hoshi. Permission granted, Commander Sato says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. They looked at the schematics of a cargo shuttle. Now here's our new objective we're to find out what Empress Sato is planning and where the Omega bomb is being built at so this is the best way to do it fake that the Empire won the war with the Federation and destroyed allied planets and or enslaved them Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff and Typhuss and Hoshi. Then Commander Lefler chimes in. I've read Commander Tucker's design schematics for the cargo shuttle's cockpit it shouldn't be hard to construct it Commander Lefler says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then Commander McCabe Chimes in. This will need to be thoughout out carefully what species built the shuttle the language of the interfaces on the consoles Commander McCabe says as he looks at them. I can help with that when I'm done helping Lieutenant Sito Commander Hoshi says as she looks at McCabe. He looks at his senior staff. All right we've got a lot of work to dismissed Typhuss a moment I am gonna need your help with making a story of how the Empire won the war I can't make one up as I go she'll figure it out John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You need my help? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. Yeah John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. All right let's get started says Typhuss as he looks at John.